custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Koved
Koved (formally stylized as His Illustrious Eminence, Koved, by the Grace of Mata Nui, President of the Spherus Magna Council and Head of the Confederation of Nations of Spherus Magna) was a Ko-Matoran who later became a Toa of Ice. He is currently a Turaga, founder of the Metru Magna Military Engineering, and President of the Spherus Magna Council. History Matoran Koved was once a student on the island of At-Norx, in a village inhabited solely by male Matoran. The eastern region of the island where he lived was in charge of Makuta Pakark, while the western region was in charge of Makuta Carya. Both Makuta imposed isolationist laws that prevented the inhabitants of both regions from interacting with each other, so Koved always wondered what the world was like outside his village. One day, Pakark gave Koved the task of traveling to the western village to present a new Rahi to Makuta Carya. For the first time in his life, Koved left his village and traveled west, where he met with Carya and introduced the Rahi. Before returning home, he met a Ga-Matoran named Kryehk, with whom he formed a deep friendship. During the next months, they both met illegally in the forest that separated the villages, until one day Koved was discovered by Pakark and imprisoned in his home. In spite of everything, Koved found a way to meet Kryehk again, but this time both were attacked by a Muaka and badly damaged. The Makuta of At-Norx, frustrated with both Matoran, sent Koved and Kryehk to the island of Karzahni to be 'repaired'. There they were subjected to reconstructions, and then they were sent to Voya Nui. Despite the traumatic experience in Karzahni, Koved and Kryehk were finally able to be friends without the meddling of others, which made them happy. Koved was present when the Southern Continent broke, and later on, the rock that fell off and formed Mahri Nui. In the new city, Koved quickly developed his innate talent for technology, using his inventions to help the resident Matoran survive in a hostile environment. Koved was a prominent inventor when the Ignika appeared in the black waters. Like the other Matoran of Mahri Nui, Koved was eventually evacuated by the Toa Mahri and taken to Voya Nui. Toa Shortly before the return of Mata Nui under the control of Makuta Teridax, Koved and Kryehk became Toa and formed the Toa Karda. They assisted in several missions when Makuta Teridax took control of the universe, working closely with the Order of the Great Creators and the Alpha Beings to transport survivors to the island of Takiw Nui. Spherus Magna After Teridax's death, migrated to Spherus Magna along with all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to begin a new life. There he sacrificed his powers to create a new Toa team and became Turaga. He, however, rejected the idea of becoming a Matoran leader and decided to pursue his dream of the inventor by founding a company called "Matatu Corporation." One of the first clients of his business was Vilrohk, for whom he created powerful armor. Gradually, Koved's company grew and he was eventually hired by the newly formed Spherus Magna Council to design a capital city for the planet. In the span of ten years, Koved and his company created the city of Metru Magna. Impressed with the result, the Council formed a formal alliance with Koved and Matatu Corporation, to which he officially renamed "Metru Magna Military Engineering". After the founding of Metru Magna, the Council commissioned the construction of a refuge in the extreme case that the city had to be evacuated. Unexpectedly, several of the Senators persuaded the Engineering to build the shelter in a location closer to the kingdom of Xianori, one of the rival nations of the Council, on the pretext of needing to spy on the kingdom in secret. At the end of the project, the Refuge began to be used by corrupt Senators to carry out various illegal operations in Xianori and to take advantage of the lower class of the kingdom. Koved would not know about this until over a thousand years later. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded, Koved was evacuated from Metru Magna and guided to the refuge. One day Vavakx left the refuge while Vilrohk and Deriahk sought clues about the Kanohi Gebuk, the legendary Mask of Wishes, to end the war. With the refuge defenseless, the Chorak attacked and wounded the Agori Gryk. Koved helped Toa Kryehk in repelling the Chorak and escaped along with the others. Then, the refuge's security mechanism activated, which caused an explosion and destroyed the entire area. Shortly after, Kapokhed, the destined user of the Kanohi Gebuk, arrived in the area, but was attacked by the guards and then a battle began. At the same time, another Chorak patrol attacked and Koved helped to stop them while Deriahk fought Kapokhed. Koved sensed that Deriahk was in trouble and attacked by levitating objects with his mask, but Kapokhed responded to the attack and petrified Koved. Koved was revived by Kapokhed when the war ended, and he met Kryehk, now a Turaga, to celebrate the beginning of an era of 1000 years of peace. Defunction Koved was not present during the events in Defunction, but these resulted in Pakark sacrificing Kryehk, which was traumatic for him. Rebellion Many years later, upon Vavakx's death, the corruption of the Spherus Magna Council became evident, with illegal operations in the Spherus Magna Refuge severely affecting the kingdom Of Xianori. Koved, seeking an opportunity to take over the Presidency of the Council for his own plans, discovered details about the corruption as he searched the ruins of the Refuge. He allied with Deriahk to do an investigation, without revealing his true intentions. At the same time, Xianori began to undergo a Rebellion from its lower class, who organized the robbery of the Kanohi Ignika on Metru Magna. The unofficial Senator of Xianori, Isale, sent Toa Nugru to the Refuge and Deriahk presented him to Koved. After revealing his discoveries about the corruption in the Council and his suspicions about the theft of the Ignika by the Rebellion, Koved gave Nugru a crystal with all the information. The information came to light after the Rebellion in Xianori, and the scandal resulted in several Senators resigning their posts or being arrested for their crimes. As planned, Turaga Tahu was removed from the Council's Presidency with Koved being later elected to take the post. Koved was informed by one of his agents, Kuruk, that his plan had been a success and that the Council was now under his control. Then Tux, another of his agents and Tahu's former diplomatic assistant, appeared to report that they too had succeeded in capturing the Tamani Diguxx, who had with him the Kanohi Gebuk and the Kanohi Ignika. Koved stared at the masks, preparing for the next phase of his plan. Abilities and Traits Koved is extremely intelligent and ambitious. He is a perfectionist, which is demonstrated in his work in the Metru Magna Military Engineering. Koved also demonstrates a fondness for technology, which influenced his profession as an inventor. Before Kryehk's death, Koved was kind and loved by almost everyone in Metru Magna. This came to a tragic end, however, and the loss of Kryehk made Koved vengeful towards the world. The death of his best friend forged in him the notion that he has been wronged and that the world owes him something, and since then Koved is trying to do everything in his power to express his pain. Bitter and sad, Koved has lost faith in the world. Although now his objectives are clearly evil, he is motivated by sadness instead of ambition; Koved sincerely believes that life is only suffering. Despite his sadness and anger, Koved has shown enough patience to work with Pakark, Kryehk's killer, knowing that his help would be invaluable in his plan to become President. However, when he considered that the Makuta had fulfilled his purpose, Koved lost his composure and became desperate to make him pay for his crime. Koved chose to never accept failure, seen when he furiously threatened Kuruk for not having found Pakark, stating that "nobody is going to hinder me". Powers As a Toa of Ice, Koved could create, control and absorb ice. His powers were drastically reduced when he was transformed into a Turaga. Mask and Tools Koved wears a Noble Matatu, Mask of Telekinesis, which allows him to move objects with his mind. Category:Turaga Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran